onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
The Apprentice
"The Apprentice" is the 70th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary After Emma asks Hook out on a real first date, the latter visits Mr. Gold and asks for his hand to be reattached so that he can embrace her with both hands... but magic always comes with a price. Henry tries to offer hope to Regina when she becomes frustrated over not being able to find a cure to save a frozen Marian, and Will Scarlet attempts to break into the Storybrooke library to find a special book. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, Rumplestiltskin is after a magical box that the Sorcerer's apprentice is guarding, and he may use Elsa's sister Anna to help him get it. Plot Anna sets sail from Arendelle to the Enchanted Forest. Once she arrives, Ruth sends her to Rumplestiltskin for help. Regina tells Henry that she wants to find the author of the storybook and ask them for a happy ending. Hook tells Rumplestiltskin that he knows the dagger he gave Belle is a fake. 'Teaser' In the Enchanted Forest that was, in a dark underground lair lit only by dim fires is a man in a red cloak sweeping the floor. Suddenly, there is a haunting gust of wind that blows out all the torches in the room, the man is alarmed. He drops his broom and pulls out a sword, almost routinely stating "Show yourself Dark One". "You are not the sorcerer" a mystical voice echoes from behind him. The man turns around to see a cloaked figure headed towards him, waving the dagger of the Dark One. "No, I am his apprentice. And you are not the first Dark One I have faced" the man tells his foe. The apprentice charges towards the Dark One and swings his sword, but he vanishes into thin air, reappearing behind him. The apprentice tries again, but this time is sent flying back and to the floor with a push of magic. The Dark One then turns his attention to a box in the middle of the room which rests on a stone table. The box is the starry box which Rumple later finds in Storybrooke. As the Dark One prepares to open it, the apprentice warns that he doesn't want to know what he'll unleash if he opens the box. The Dark One removes his hood, revealing himself to be Zoso, and he says the sorcerer should not have put his faith in someone like him. He then takes his dagger and waves it across the box, but is instantly blasted with a protective shield, sending him flying through the air. The apprentice gets to his feet and reveals he isn't the only thing his master has faith in, referring to the magical shield. Zoso is furious that there's an enchantment on the box. The apprentice reveals that no one who has ever succumbed to the darkness in their heart can open it. He tells Zoso to be gone, and with that, he vanishes. "Every Dark One has tried, but no Dark One will ever possess what is in that box" the apprentice says to himself, now alone. ''PRESENT DAY Back in the present day, in Storybrooke, in Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Rumplestiltskin is stood looking over the very same magical box, once protected by the apprentice. He waves his dagger over the box, activating it. The stars in it start to swirl, releasing a purple cloud and glittering magic. This soon takes the shape of a large blue hat. Inside the hat is a universe-looking centre. Thousands of tiny stars are inside it, forming little sparkling clouds. Rumplestiltskin looks down at the powerful magical item before him...and he cannot help but smile. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' Outside Granny's Diner, Emma and Henry pull up in the former's yellow car. They get out and stand facing the diner, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Emma asks her son, who tells her that he's not, but he wants her to be happy. He then places his hand on her back and shoves her forward, sending her inside. Inside the diner, Hook is stood playing darts. He throws one and hits a bullseye, but stops once he hears Emma enter, questioning if the Snow Queen turned up or if he missed a search party. Emma explains that there's no sign of the ice witch yet, causing Hook to assure her that she'll find her. Emma says she knows, but confesses that's not why she's here. Hook wonders why she is, so she awkwardly answers that she thought about what he said the night before, about her being a survivor, and she realised he's right. Hook says she doesn't have to worry about him and he turns around to throw a dart, but before he does, Emma says she came to ask him out to dinner. This causes him to miss the dart completely, "Shouldn't I bet the one asking you out?" he asks, leading Emma to admit she should've known he'd be old fashioned since he's like 300 years old. Hook points out that Neverland and curses may have given him experience, but he's retained his youthful glow. He tells her he'll accept if she lets him plan the evening, but Emma insists she knows how to plan a date. "You know how to chase a monster, I know how to plan an evening out" Hook tells her, "Well I don't pillage and plunder on the first date, just so you know" she jokingly responds. Hook tells her that's because she hasn't been out with him yet and then says he'll see her tonight. Emma smiles and then leaves the diner. Once outside, she heads to the car and notices something strange underneath it, a large puddle. "The hell..." she mutters to herself, noticing the rest of Storybrooke is completely dry. She then curiously gets in her car. A while later, Rumplestiltskin enters his shop and is shocked to see Hook waiting inside, sitting on the counter, "Making yourself at home, are we?" he bitterly says. Hook reveals that he's come to make another deal, but Rumple says he's not interested, "Oh, you will be" Hook assures him, "Unless you want Belle to learn the truth about your precious dagger" he adds threateningly. Rumple angrily approaches Hook, telling him to tread carefully or he may take his other hand. "It's funny you say that, cause my hand is exactly what I'm here about" Hook stops him, Rumple gives him a look of confusion. A short while later, Rumple places a glass filled with a preserving liquid and Hook's hand on the store counter, "You kept it all these years..." Hook says with disbelief as he looks as his former hand, "Only to remind myself that I should've finished the job when I had the chance" Rumple tells him. Hook asks if he can reattach it, "Indeed, but the question is 'why'?" Rumple asks. The pirate explains that he has a date with Emma and he wants to hold her with both hands should things go well, Rumple sarcastically comments that blackmail brings out the romantic in him, "But this hand may bring out the worst" he adds, confusing Hook. Rumple explains that the hand belonged to the man he used to be, a cunning and selfish pirate, so should it be reattached to the body, there's no telling what influence it can have on him. Hook is silent for a moment but then lets out a chuckle of distrust, he tells Rumple he won't fall for his tricks, claiming nothing can change him back. "Now give me my hand" he says as he removes his hook and threatens Rumple once more. "Very well" Rumple says before waving his hand over the glass. With a simple wave of magic, the hand is reattached to Hook's arm. He smiles as he looks at his new hand, but Rumple simply watches him with a stoic look, "Don't say I didn't warn you" he tells him. Hook ignores this and leaves the shop. 'Act II' In Snow's apartment, a heavy Census Record book is dropped onto a desk. Snow, who is carrying baby Neal, tells Elsa that it's from the first and second curse, so if Anna's in Storybrooke they'll find some trace of her. An impressed Elsa says the curse is very thorough, "That's just A through E" Snow points out, leading Charming to drop numerous more books. With that, Emma heads down the stairs in her dress for the date, and she asks for honest opinions. Snow and Charming are stunned by their daughter's beauty, "Is that just the corset? Where's the rest of it?" Elsa innocently wonders, "This...is the rest of it" Emma says meekly. An excited Snow puts Neal into his bed and then takes a picture of her daughter. An awkward Emma laughs that she needs her own place, but Charming says to cut her mother some slack as they never got to send her to balls. Emma then asks if they're sure they don't need help, but Elsa explains that her sister put her wedding on hold for her so she doesn't want anyone to stop living their lives on her account. With that, the door knocks. Emma answers it and is stunned to see Hook wearing modern clothes. Hook is likewise stunned at Emma's beauty. He then reaches out his new hand, passing her a rose. Emma doesn't notice at first, but when her mother points it out, she's shocked. Hook explains that Rumple gave it back, claiming he's changed his ways. Emma wonders what she should call him now, so he tells her Killian will do. Emma tells Killian that they should leave before David gives his overprotective dad speech, but Hook assures him that Emma couldn't be in better hands. "That's exactly what worries me, especially now that you have two of them" he responds, Hook smiles. Emma assures them she can take her of herself and then David asks if they want him to drive. They both quickly leave and once the door is closed, Charming jokingly asks if he was too hard on them. "You should've seen me when Kristoff first started dating Anna, it's the only time in my entire life that I've made someone sweat" Elsa smiles. "Speaking of which, let's see if we can find out what happened to your sister" Snow states. The trio then turn to the books before them. In the fairytale land that was, Anna is seen walking through the halls of the Dark Castle, calling out for Rumplestiltskin. As she yells, asking if he's here and stating the door was open, the man himself is sat in his main dining room, sat at a table with a crystal ball. He yells out directions to her and she eventually reaches the room. Once she sees him, she introduces herself as "Joan" and wonders if he can help her. Before he can reply, she notices his scaly skin and asks if there's something wrong with it, however, she soon realises how rude she sounds so tells him it doesn't look like there's anything wrong with it. Rumple, not paying attention to her gibberish, interrupts her and states her name isn't Joan. "You see, names are my stock-in-trade, dearie, and yours is Anna of Arendelle" he tells her. Anna is silent. He explains to Anna that there's no need in keeping secrets from him as he knows more about her than she thinks. "So...you know why I'm here?" she nervously asks. "You want to know why your parents ventured into the strange land" Rumple reveals in his usual playful manner. Anna explains that her sister thinks its because of her, but she knows she's wrong. She asks Rumple if he can help her, "As it happens, your parents paid me a visit in their journey" he explains to her, supposing that when people need answers he's the place to go. Anna wonders what answers they wanted, "Well I can't just tell you, dearie" he says before revealing that he also has a penchant for making deals. Anna happily agrees to make a deal, stating she'll do whatever it takes to help her sister. Rumple giggles manically, saying he loves it when people say "whatever it takes". He then uses his magic to create a small vile containing a liquid. "At the foot of the dark mountains live a very old man, prickly sort, probably eats children for breakfast" he explains to her playfully. He tells her he wants her to put the liquid from the vial into his tea. Anna questions what it'll do to him, but Rumple refuses to answer as it's not part of the agreement. "Speaking of which" he says, conjuring up a contract from magic. "Sign here and I will tell you why your parents came to see me" he tells her, passing the pen "Do we have a deal?" he asks. Anna gives Rumple and the contract a tempted look. A while later, Anna is stood outside a small farmhouse, contemplating situations in her head as she holds the vial given to her by Rumplestiltskin. The hides the vial away and walks to the house, knocking on the door. An elderly man, the Apprentice, answers, asking if he can help her. A nervous Anna says that he maybe can and asks to come inside. He explains that he just put a kettle on the fire so invites her in for tea and biscuits. She enters the house, spotting the tea and biscuits on the fire. She's surprised to see actual biscuits on the fire so asks him if he doesn't actually eat children. "Is that what they're saying about me these days?" he chuckles before beginning to sweep the floor. "Yes...no..." Anna awkwardly says before apologising. The old man wonders what brings Anna deep into the woods, so she explains that she's on a quest to help her sister, but she's gotten herself turned around. The old man tells her she's free to stay as long as she wishes, adding that his biscuits are delicious. The kettle starts to whistle, so Anna heads over to it and removes the lid. She pulls out the small vial and looks at it, debating if she should actually put it in the tea, potentially killing the man. She gives one last look at the man and knows in her heart she cannot hurt him, so she tips the vial into the fire and stands up, asking "Do you take sugar?". Back in Storybrooke, in a restaurant, a happy couple are eating spaghetti together. They pick up the same strand and suck on each end until they both reach in for a kiss. Emma and Hook then enter the restaurant, the latter asking what she thinks. Emma says she's glad that it's not Granny's and then they sit down, Hook charmingly pulling out her chair. He goes on to say that he's only seen her on one date and it was with a flying monkey, so asks if he needs to top it. Emma jokingly comments that the bar was set high as he proposed, but Hook reminds her that he tried to kill her too. Once they're settled, Hook asks if he should order some drinks, but Emma seems hesitant. Hook wonders if this is because he might become even more irresistible, but Emma explains that she wants to stay sober in case the Snow Queen crashes their date. "You still think her being here has something to do with you" Hook points out, but Emma tells him she knows it because there was a puddle next to her car. Hook chuckles at this and tells her that she's come to have a good time and not worry. A smiling Hook then signals over to the bartender, who nods in return. Meanwhile, Will Scarlet is sat at the bar. He notices the direction the bartender is looking and is worried to see Emma in the restaurant with him. He downs his drink and walks alongside a waiter, who is headed past Emma and Hook's table. He sneaks past the waiter, but bumps into an oncoming woman, knocking the waiter into Emma's table and spilling a drink down her dress. Will stops to help the fallen waiter as a frustrated Emma attempts to dry up her dress. A suddenly enraged Hook grabs Will by his shirt and demands he apologise to the lady. Emma looks at her date with shock and tells him it's okay. Hook releases his grip and looks with horror at what he just did with his new hand. Emma then notices Will and recognises him as the thief who took off in the ice cream shop. Before anyone replies, he charges out the door. Emma stands up instinctively to chase him, but stops, reminding herself she's on a date and she won't let someone ruin it. All the while she's talking, Hook is just looking at his new hand with fear. Emma, continuing to talk, points out that he won't escape as there's an ice wall around the town. She soon notices Hook's uneasiness and holds his hand, assuring him it was just a glass of wine. "Sorry love, I don't know what got into me" he says, not removing eye contact from his hand. He begins to fear that Rumple's warning was right. 'Act III' In the Storybrooke graveyard, Regina and Henry are in the hidden vaults of Regina's family mausoleum. Henry begins listing off a bunch of magical ingredients that lay before him, but Regina warns him to be careful unless he wants to spend his teenage years as a toad. He wonders which will unfreeze Marian, but a frustrated Regina closes the book she was reading, "None of them" she huffs. She confesses that she doesn't think she has anything powerful enough to counteract the Snow Queen's magic, so Henry asks if this is because Robin still loves her. Regina asks who told him that, but he reveals that he knows how this stuff works and he knows true loves kiss didn't work on Marian because he still loves Regina. He goes on to ask if she should be happy about this, but Regina tells him she thinks he's too young to understand. Meanwhile, Hook and Emma make their way up the stairs to Snow's apartment. They stop once they reach the door and the blonde tells Hook that the date wasn't bad as he managed to help her forget Storybrooke is under siege from an evil Snow Queen. Hook expresses his worry over the encounter with the thief and apologises for overreacting. Emma comfortingly tells him it's okay as they hold hands, linking fingers. "You wanna come in and have coffee with my parents a newborn and a human icemaker?" Emma jokingly asks to lighten the mood before suddenly realising she needs her own place. Hook says it can wait for next time, but Emma flirtatiously says she doesn't remember asking. The pirate tells her it's his turn before asking if she'll go out with him again. A silent Emma slowly leans in to Hook...and soon enough the newly formed couple are making out. As they kiss, Hook moves his arms around Emma's back and slowly wakes his way up. Soon enough, as he's kissing Emma, he can't help but glare at his new hand...scared of what it will make him do next. Emma breaks free from the kiss and turns around, allowing Hook to take back the coat she borrowed from him. They both say goodnight and Emma enters the apartment. Hook is left alone with a look of worry. Once in the apartment, Emma leans quietly against the door after closing it, jumping with fear when she hears her mother ask how the date was from the sofas. She looks over to see Snow and Charming sitting on the sofa, waiting for her. Snow looks excited, but Charming has an uncomfortable look on his face. Snow begins asking a bunch of questions about the date, but Charming says he doesn't want to hear everything. When she asks if there was a good night kiss, he points out that's one thing he doesn't want to know. "I really need to get my own place" she repeats to herself before saying goodnight. As Emma heads upstairs, Snow comments that Emma looks happy. "I guess he really has changed" Charming says with a tone of relief in his voice. "I can hear you guys" Emma calls down from upstairs, silencing both her parents. A little while later, a drunken Will Scarlet makes his way towards the Storybrooke Public Library. He attempts to open the door, but it's locked, "Oh we'll see about that, won't we?" he mumbles to himself before pulling out some pins to unlock the door with. "Blood hell" a voice calls out beside him, catching him red-handed. "That's what I say" Will says quietly before turning to see who it is. Both men are shocked to see each other. Hook advises Will that there's nothing worth stealing in the library, but Will ignores this and continues to attempt at picking the lock. Hook tells Will that he's drunk and he should go home, but Will continuously shrugs him off. Suddenly, the pirate snaps and he punches Will in the face, knocking him to the ground. As Hook stands over the drunken scared mess, he suddenly realises what he's done and becomes filled with worry. He warns Will that if he tells anyone about this he's a dead man. He then rushes away, going around the corner, and leans against the wall. He grabs his arm and looks down at his new hand, which is now covered in blood. "Blood crocodile was right..." he mutters before looking over to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the walking broom enchanted by Rumple, amidst a snowstorm. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on August 12, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the episode. Promo 404 01.png Promo 404 02.png Promo 404 03.png Promo 404 04.png Promo 404 05.png Promo 404 06.png Promo 404 07.png Promo 404 08.png Promo 404 09.png Promo 404 10.png Promo 404 11.png Promo 404 12.png Promo 404 13.png Promo 404 14.png Promo 404 15.png Promo 404 16.png Promo 404 17.png Promo 404 18.png Promo 404 19.png Promo 404 20.png Promo 404 21.png Promo 404 22.png Promo 404 23.png Promo 404 24.png Promo 404 25.png Promo 404 26.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Rumple-centric